<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of Darkness by EvillyFriendly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378842">Chronicles of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly'>EvillyFriendly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, for some stories at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ffxivwrite2020 prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5.3 spoilers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>For yours is the Fourteenth seat—the seat of Azem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellona traced her finger of the symbol in the stone. So small and yet it felt so heavy in her palm. It was the crystal Hythlodaeus had given to her, the one Emet-Selch had created in secret. For her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It brought up the question of what exactly it was he would have told her had things gone differently. For he had obviously wanted to show her something—to tell her something. That much was clear in his invitation to his recreation of Amaurot. And with Hythlodaeus seeming to carry out his final will in presenting her Azem’s crystal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that brought on an even more troubling thought. Hythlodaeus had referred to her as his “new old friend”, hinting at some sort of familiarity that had once been between them. So what exactly did that once make her to Emet-Selch? What had that made her to all the Ascians she’d ever slain?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The question stirred at an odd emotion within her. It was foreign and strange and something she had never felt before. It always left her hesitant to put a name to it. To put a name to it would only confuse her further. And she was already confused and conflicted enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her hands, Azem’s crystal glowed faintly, tingling her skin. Bellona glanced down at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not since her battle with Elidibus had she been able to tap into its power. And she wasn’t even sure how she managed to do it. All she remembered was being scared and angry and wanting to desperately escape the void Elidibus had trapped her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crystal’s glow suddenly insified in her hands. Bellona stared down at it; half in and awe and half in anxiety. Curious as to what it was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the spectacle did not last long. As soon as its glow started, it quickly ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange thing… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, feeling a sting of disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger—ever a soul hungry for new knowledge—had been helping her trying to unlock the crystal’s secrets. The crystal’s purpose was to serve as a vessel for the memories and abilities for whichever Convocation member it represented. A very curious magic…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, neither of them had much luck in figuring it out.  It was frustrating. And Bellona often felt a stab of regret for having to kill Emet-Selch. For he was the only one who had all the answers. And with his defeat, he only left her with more questions than answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand clutched tight around the crystal. It was oft that she thought about simply tossing it away; throwing with it her feelings of conflict about her actions against the Ascians. How she hated the weight that came with her new knowledge of the Paragons. She hated these confusing feelings and thoughts that Emet-Selch had conjured within her.  For it dug at a guilt deep within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember us...Remember that we once lived.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emet-Selch’s haunting words echoed in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She mumbled to herself, her hand trembling around the crystal. “Why me?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Emissary has a task for Emet-Selch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5.3 spoilers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emet-Selch, my friend. May I have a word?”</p><p>Hades paused, at Elidibus’ voice. His current foul mood tempting him to simply keep walking. He had no patience for entertaining his fellows today. However, he remembered his expected behaviour as a Convocation member and turned to the other as he approached.</p><p>The Emissary waited, watching until every other Convocation member had filed out the meeting room. No one paid them any attention except for Igeyorhm who tossed a quizzical glance back at them. However, Elidibus flashed a charming smile and nodded at the woman.</p><p>And that seemed to be enough to send her on his way with the rest of the departing Convocation.</p><p>Hades felt a pang of annoyance. What had he kept him behind for? The day had been long and he was already very tired. And unfortunately  there were still things he needed to attend to before he could get proper rest. </p><p>It was only until he was sure no one lingered to eavesdrop that the young Emissary finally spoke. Turning his attention back to Hades, he flashed a friendly smile. “Dear Emet-Selch it has been too long has it not? How do you fare these days?” </p><p>
  <em> Pardon?  </em>
</p><p>Hades frowned. “Get to the point, Elidibus. I know you did not pull me aside just to ask how I was.”</p><p>He knew Elidibus well enough to know that this was no idle chat for catching up.</p><p>And almost immediately, Elidibus’ face fell. His beaming grinning turning into a much more somber and serious expression. The change was so abrupt that it startled Hades. Was the matter that serious?</p><p>“Yes my friend...you are quite right.” Elidibus murmured, suddenly seeming very troubled. “You see I was hoping to ask a favor of you.”</p><p>The furrow in Hades’ brow deepened. “Ah, that depends on what it is, for you see I have been very, <em> very </em>busy of late.”</p><p>And it was quite true. It seemed ever since the Summoning his duties have doubled. He truly had no time to take care of other matters for his brethren. </p><p>“Haven’t we all.” The other shook his head. “But worry not, what I ask of you isn’t too troubling. I was...I was hoping you could talk to Persophone for me about something.”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>“I recall her bearing no ill-will against you before her departure. I do believe she considers you a friend. Why do you need me to speak to her for you?”</p><p>“You are her beloved. She will trust you more than me.”</p><p>Hades gaped and at the back of his mind he was glad that his mask hid part of his expression. For Elidibus would have seen the pure terror in his eyes—which were probably as wide as teacups as well. His face burned and he tried to keep himself composed as he fished for a believable lie to deflect the other’s comment.</p><p>The Emissary seemed almost amused by his stunned reaction. “ I am just a very...observant person.” He simply said. “It actually is because of your relationship with her that I thought you to be the best for this task.”</p><p>At that Hades felt himself relax. But part of him was still uncomfortable with the fact that someone aside from close friends was aware of his and Persephone’s relationship. If Elidibus had figured it out...who else had noticed?</p><p>A worry for another day.</p><p>“I…” Hades shook his head and cleared his throat. “What was it you needed from Persephone?”</p><p>“I need you to ask her to return to retake her office as Azem.” </p><p>“She resigned.” Hades quickly said, his tone stiff and cold. “She made it clear that she does not want to return.”</p><p>Silence hung in the hall—long and heavy.</p><p>Elidibus was the first to speak. And when he did his voice was laced with sorrow. “Yes, I remember that day. Try as I might I could not convince her that in such a grave time of need the Convocation needed to stand united more than ever.”</p><p>Not unlike Hades’ own words to her...And yet even he could not get her to stay. With that in mind what exactly did Elidibus think he could accomplish? If he could not convince her to change her mind then what makes him think it would be any different now?</p><p>“Please, my friend.” Elidibus said, seeing the conflict warring within him. “I know she will not want to speak to me. It has to be you—you are the only person she will listen to. Convince her to return to us. We need her.”</p><p>Hades looked away. “It will not be easy, I fear. In your absence we have...drifted apart. The trust you once saw between us is not the same.”</p><p>As he said it, his words sent a twinge through his heart. The truth was Persephone had been avoiding him of late. It was only at home when he saw her and even then he could sense the growing distance between them. They didn’t talk as much anymore and he could tell when she was keeping things to herself. </p><p>It made him feel sick. As if he had done something wrong—which he hadn’t. All that he had done was for the good of this star. And yet, Persephone treated him as if he committed some heinous crime…</p><p>“You must try.” Came Elidibus’ hushed voice. “There are things going amiss, villains lurking in the shadows. And if we are to keep this star protected, Zodiark will need the <em> full </em> strength of the Convocation. <em> Please </em>, Emet-Selch, we need Azem.”</p><p>He let those words sink in.</p><p>After a long pause of contemplation, Hades lifted his head to look at the Emissary. “I will do what I must to bring her back.”</p><p>For this star.</p><p>For Zodiark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain rogue torments himself over his feelings for the Warrior of Light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell her. Tell her you love her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thancred warred with himself one night while he was lying awake in bed. His restless mind preventing him from sleep. He wasn’t used to sleeping in a bed, he supposed. After spending months sleeping on nothing but the hard ground in the Dravanian wilderness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually he could blame his insomnia on that. But tonight, it was through his own self-torture and foolish hesitance to confess his feelings to a certain Warrior of Light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had these feelings begun budding? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In those cold, lonely nights in the wilderness? Doing everything he could to keep his sanity and survive? His dreams filled with sweet reunions with his friends. And he dreamed of Bellona often. Her confident grin and the sound of her laughter filling the Rising Stones. So real sounding that several times he found himself startling awake expecting for her to be right there with some teasing comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had wanted to live, he wanted to survive. If only because she had saved him once and it would be a terrible waste if he went and died. Nay...he wanted to live—he wanted to see her again. Hear her laugh and see her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his heart had nearly fluttered from his chest upon seeing her again after so long. Not in a dream but </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> being able to see and touch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization had hit him hard not long after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved her bravery and her strength. He loved the way one corner of her mouth tugged up first whenever she started to smile. And the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him. And the way she was still so gentle and kind despite everything she had been through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved her and he had fallen hard for her. It used to be him who could make maidens swoon and fluster just from the flash of a charming smile. But now it was he who got all flustered whenever Bellona looked his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she always looked at him like that? With such kindness and warmth? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell her. Talk to her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A frustrated voice within himself urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Thancred sighed, turning over on his side as if he could turn his back on his own nagging conscience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t he just tell her? Bellona was an ally—a friend and fellow Scion. He trusted her. They had fought battles alongside each other. They had laughed and joked with each other. Shared drinks and traded tales. And yet he could never get up the courage to tell her how he truly felt about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where had all his confidence gone? Had he left it behind in the Dravanian wilds? Clever flirtations used to roll off his tongue so easily. He used to think himself a rather suave and charming fellow. But with Bellona, he felt like a bumbling school boy trying to court his crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he so frightened to tell her how he felt? He had spoken to her  in confidence before about other more serious matters. So why was this one thing so hard?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had so many opportunities—probably given by the gods themselves— to confess. Those perfect moments alone with her when they had a brief respite from duty. Those moments where they trust each other enough to be vulnerable with one another…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many moments where he could have simply said it: “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But didn’t... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re a bloody coward…” He groaned to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Warrior of Darkness muses over the inevitably of her fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some 5.0 spoilers for anyone who hasn't made it to the ending yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not going to make it, am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bitter words came suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her Thancred was silent at first; perhaps stunned, or perhaps he knew that such a thing could not be denied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in the gloom of the Tempest together. The others were probably already back at the Ondos’ home. Having completed their chores. Bellona wished Thancred would go join them, however, the man was intent to remain at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want him to be here—she didn’t want anyone to be here—when the Light finally won. She didn’t want to hurt the people she loved. In fact, she had hoped to sneak away while everyone else was busy. Find Emet-Selch and the Exarch on her own...or at least go somewhere far away before she turned. Some deep dark sea cave where she couldn’t be found and no one would ever have to be hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m... I’m going to turn into one of those things. I’m going to turn into a monster.” She was surprised by the despair in her own voice. Though it certainly fit how she felt inside: frightened and hopeless. “None of you should have come with me. Being around me is only putting your lives in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellona could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It was just as Emet-Selch had said. What was she coming down here to accomplish except to die? They would never find the Exarch in time. She would turn into a sin eater and her friends would be forced to slay her—they had to, lest they risk perishing themselves and damning the whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bellona…” Thancred began, his voice so low it was difficult to tell his mood. “None of us are going to let anything happen to you. Everything is going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears slipped down her cheeks; she found his words very hard to believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t promise me that!” She half-shouted, half-sobbed. “None of you can! So don’t tell me everything will be fine when you know it’s the opposite!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of her felt bad about snapping at him. Her suffering wasn’t his fault. Nay, the blame lied with the two individuals they were looking for. Gods, she hoped they did find the Exarch and Emet-Selch, if only so she could spit in both their faces for the pain they’ve caused her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An abrupt stab of pain from within made her cry out. Another episode—the Light  burning within her, struggling to break free. The pain grew worse each time it happened, and it almost brought her to her knees. However, as quickly as it began it was over. The attacks were short of late...but they also were happening more frequently…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she could feel her humanity slipping away from her each time. The Light was consuming her, slowly and painfully. It was getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gathered her bearings slowly, barely aware of Thancred calling her name and holding by the shoulders. Looking up through bleary vision, she saw his face strained with fear and worry. It sent a pang through her heart, she hated seeing him look at her like that. It brought the tears back to her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” She mumbled, her throat aching terribly. “Please just leave me behind here. None of you are safe here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Thancred merely shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Bellona wanted to protest, however, when she opened her mouth, the words died. Instead, she relaxed into his embrace. She took comfort in the feeling of his arms wrapped fiercely around her. Holding to her so tightly as if he were afraid of someone stealing her away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not abandoning you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not abandoning you.” She heard him fiercely say.  “I don’t care what you say. We’re staying with you and we’ll...we’ll figure this out. We’ll figure this out, alright? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him trembling. Or maybe that was her? Or perhaps even both of them?She couldn’t be sure. What she was sure of was that it felt good to be held like this. Despite all her fears and turmoil, it felt safe to be in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling, Bellona buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Clinging to him as tightly as he did to her. How she wished she could pause time—stay in this moment just a little while longer until she was ready to face her fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if there was nothing anyone could do to save her. Even if the Light won in the end and she turned into a sin eater. She was glad to at least have one last warm moment like this to comfort her as she fell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Matter of Fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Exarch experiences a minor baking mishap while preparing for young Lyna's nameday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really anything spoilery unless you haven't got through 5.0. Just something inspired by a scene from 5.3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha looked down at the cake—if such a hideous thing could be called such—before him with a sense of dread. It was a lumpy, malformed thing, looking nothing like it was depicted in the cookbook he found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had it gone so wrong?! He had followed the recipe word for word, followed every single direction! And yet it came up looking like a blob of cooked batter instead of like a cake. Wicked white...this was why he stuck to making sandwiches and other simple things. A master culinarian he was not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, sandwiches would not do for dear Lyna’s 10th nameday. Nay, she deserved better than that and he had promised her something special. And he knew it would break the girl’s heart if he ended up not fulfilling his promise. Children held fiercely to your words at her age, she would expect him to keep his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even then he could not present her with this ugly thing either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What to do then? The old Mystal slumped against the table, eyeing his disastrous creation with malice. He wanted to do something nice for the girl, from the years of raising her she’d become like a granddaughter to him. And like any good grandsire, he wanted her to be happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to do everything he could to make his dear Lyna smile. Especially with all she’s been through already. Especially with this world she has to grow up in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of her disappointed little face made his chest ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, he could rush over to the Crystalline Mean to ask one of the culinarians to bake a proper one? Someone better trained in such a trade could make a cake far prettier. The Exarch glanced nervously at the clock. Nay...there would be no time; it would not be ready for the party he had planned for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned in despair and was ready to give up when a new idea occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baking a new cake from scratch would take too long, not even with their best culinarians.  Though perhaps...with enough icing and decorations the worst of its flaws could be covered up? As a matter of fact, he recalled hearing a pastry decorator from Eulmore recently joining the Mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still definitely wouldn’t be as pretty as something professionally made. But it was a cake made with his own hands—his own heart. And that should count for something shouldn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, he did make a mental note to perhaps leave any future nameday cakes to the Mean for now on...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nonagenarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The musings of an old wolf...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re getting too old for this, Black Wolf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he was some frail, shaking nonagenarian, but Gaius could feel the day’s events taking its toll on him as he settled down in his tent. His limps ached, and his bones groaned in protest. Gingerly, he sat down on his bedroll, grunting through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had battle always been this hard on his body? It used to be he’d always been invigorated after a good fight. Ready for more. But it seemed the last few shreds of youthful vigor was finally fading from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting slow. He was getting sloppy. And it was costing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severa had offered to tend to his wounds, but he waved the woman off. Telling her that their new guests were in need of succor more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had not expected having to confront the imperial royal guard out here in the Burn. Even less had he expected to run into a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. And within the company of Populares soldiers. He knew not the whereabouts of the Warrior of Light but Gaius was curious as to how such predicaments came to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had his old enemy gotten into?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what the woman would do were she to discover him to still be alive. The old legatus wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to kill him the moment she laid eyes on him. It would be a fair reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even during their journey to their camp, Gaius had felt the Scion boy’s gaze burning into his back. There was no doubt he had pieced together his identity. The Black Wolf had saved their lives but that did erase their past confrontations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected the boy to confront him about it soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle rumbled within him—a bitter and humorless one. Ah, how his past was catching up with him. What part would come biting him in the arse next? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Clamor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childhood memories...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebels had gotten into the city.</p>
<p>From where she peeked out the window, Bellona could see the smoke rising above the buildings. Distant enough for them not to be in any danger from the conflict, but still close enough to make many people worry. </p>
<p>But Emperor Solus had promised to keep the people of Garlemald safe. And that was enough to abate the anxieties of many. He would make sure to keep the rebels at bay. He would make sure his people would not come to harm.</p>
<p>At a mere age seven, Bellona had little understanding of what a rebel was. Though her parents had explained them as being bad people who wanted to hurt her and take her home away from her. They were dangerous and had even hurt her mother once. </p>
<p>She remembered that frightening day. It had even made her father cry. Her stoic,  always serious father…driven to tears. She had never seen him cry before and thus was shaken to the core. And terrified of these rebels ever since. These terrible people—these cruel people.</p>
<p>Sometimes on quiet nights like these in the manor, with the window open, she could hear their clamoring. Carried on the cold wind, their cries and their shouting. So angry. So hateful. </p>
<p>How can someone be full of such animosity? And all directed at her home. Why? What had they done to deserve such hate? Why did these people always come to attack and burn their home?</p>
<p>She didn’t understand it. </p>
<p>Many times she had asked her parents about it. But they also gave her vague or non-answers. Telling her that she was too young for such a discussion. </p>
<p>Though this morning she had asked one the maidservants the same thing. And the woman had seemed so sad when Bellona had asked the question. </p>
<p>“Sometimes when people are scared, they lash out.” She had simply said before sending Bellona away to play while she finished her work.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand that either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emet-Selch welcomes Azem home with his a very special greeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of dips a toe into nsfw territory. Nothing too lewd happens. Probably best described as a lime on the citrus scale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades was touch-starved. </p>
<p>And her touch…How it did things to him. Sent pleasant little levin bolts dancing across his skin. </p>
<p>Persephone’s body wrapped around him, pressed tight against his chest, having missed him just as much as he missed her. Every caress—every brush of her fingertips made him shudder with pleasure. He could feel her very aether wash over him—intoxicating and addictive.</p>
<p>Four moons since she’d been away. It had been too long. And he had been all too eager to take her in his arms the moment he saw her again.</p>
<p>The words “Good evening, Emet-Selch.” had barely made it out of her mouth before he pulled her into a hungry kiss. Pushing her onto her desk and sending carefully stacked paperwork flittering to the floor.</p>
<p>Hoods were pushed back and masks were quickly discarded. Hands roamed, pulling and clenching at each other’s robes, desperate for even more closeness. Hades hiked up her robes, grabbing at her hips, earning him a surprised but not displeased sound from her against his lips. He hated how thick and cumbersome the robes they wore were. It prevented him from feeling her like he wanted—from holding her like he wanted.  </p>
<p>His hands trailed under her robe, shameless exploring every ilm of her skin. Caressing her hips, brushing along her back, reaching up to cup her breasts. Her little sighs and whimpers of contentment encouraging his bold hands. He wanted to trace every scar she had obtained from her travails. Kiss every sore and aching spot on her body. He just wanted her. Wanted her so terribly. And he never wanted her to leave his arms again. </p>
<p>“Someone’s eager.” She gasped between kisses. Her hands combed through his hair and he practically purred from the heavenly feeling and her fingers playing with his tresses. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” He sighed out, letting his lips trail across her jaw, down to her neck. Placing a few mischievous nips in between kisses, making her squirm.</p>
<p>“You’re going to us in trouble, dear Emet-Selch.” Persephone told him. “You’re going to get us caught.”</p>
<p>At that, a chuckle rumbled from him. Dear Azem, the troublemaker of the Convocation, the one who made it her mission to bend the rules? Worried about getting into trouble?</p>
<p>He pulled back and gently took her by the chin. “This from the woman who once encouraged me to take her on the conference table?” He teased.</p>
<p>What a fiery night that had been. The two of them the only one left in the building much like tonight. The conference hall completely empty. The only sounds were that of her lovely voice echoing off its walls. </p>
<p>The following morning’s meeting spent sharing looks of smug amusement. For only the two of them knew of the tryst that occurred on the very head of the table where the Speaker was giving his lecture. </p>
<p>“Only because you could not keep your hands to yourself.” Persephone tutted as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“And I seem to recall that you could not either, my love.” He grinned. “So eager that you put a rip in my robe whilst trying to get it off me.”</p>
<p>She smirked. “You were being too slow.” And she pulled him closer to her, their brows resting against each other. “Just like you are now…”</p>
<p>The desire in her tone sent a pleasant wave through his body. Stirred at his own growing desire between his legs. </p>
<p>“Now who is being eager?” He teased. </p>
<p>She said nothing, merely leaning forward to kiss him again. Her lips were also so soft and gentle against his. No matter how deep and passionate and lustful it was, she was also so tender. He loved it, her softness. </p>
<p>She leaned back against the desk, pulling her with him so he was on top of her. Shamelessly eager, as he legs wrapped around his waist. Hands tugged at his robes, a needy moan slipping from her</p>
<p>Off now. Was the unspoken request. Lest he want another rip in his robes. Not that he minded…How he liked this side of her.</p>
<p>And was about to oblige when the sound of the door opening startled the two of them apart. </p>
<p>“Ah, Azem! I heard you had returned to Amaurot!” Came Hythlodaeus’ cheaper voice. “I want to come welcome you—”</p>
<p>His words caught abruptly in his throat when he took in the scene before him. His two dear friends atop of Azem’s desk together, both of them looking rather disheveled and like they’d been caught doing something that shouldn’t. Though it did not take long for him to figure that was exactly the case.  </p>
<p>“Ah…well…it seems someone’s beaten me to the welcome party.” The man grinned. “Good evening to you as well, Emet-Selch.”</p>
<p>Despite her embarrassment, Persephone placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Hades however, turned a dark shade of red. His lip curled up in anger. “Out!” He shouted, jabbing a finger at the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Avail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it worth it?</p>
<p>This Elidibus thought as he watched his world—his home fall apart. It was a truly terrible sight. One that filled him with anger and sadness and despair. Tears slipped down from his mask.</p>
<p>Was all they had done to no avail? All that they had sacrificed for naught? In summoning Zodiark had they only delayed the inevitable? Was their home simply destined to die?</p>
<p>Had it all been a mistake?</p>
<p>He could feel it. The very star shaking underneath his feet with every strike from the usurper. Zodiark crying out as he was struck down again and again and again. His people—friends and family—crying out in fear as their world ended.</p>
<p>It was as if the Final Days had returned to them. But worse…so much worse. Each time Zodiark and Hydaelyn clashed, it sent cracks through the star. Splitting the world and their very reality. </p>
<p>Was this to be it then?</p>
<p>His duty failed? </p>
<p>His home dying?</p>
<p>His friends and family lost?</p>
<p>His god—their salvation, their <em>hope</em>…destroyed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ultracrepidarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she was younger, Bellona remembered hearing many things about Eorzea. Mostly from soldiers on the street, slacking on their duties. Trading tales and jokes.</p>
<p>Eorzea was a frequent topic among them. They found amusement in speaking about the land far south of them. Mocking the savages they felt were so very beneath them.</p>
<p>“Poor things. I hear they eat only with their hands you know. No forks or spoons or even plates! They just tear into their supper like animals!”</p>
<p>“Ah really?! How barbaric! That reminds me, I heard something from a sailor the other day. You know there’s supposedly a tribe of them that lays with dragons. Aye, that was the same look on my face when he told me! Apparently, their children come out able to shift between man and dragonkin! It’s bloody insane!”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye, I had a cousin stationed out at Castrum Novum for a few moons. She said it was the most terrible experience of her life. You know there’s a woodland—I forget the name of it—where they sacrifice their own to appease their gods? Does matter if it’s an elderly or a mere babe. Says he cohort came across many a corpse out there on patrol.”   </p>
<p>All a bunch of horse shite and it had most rolling their eyes. None of them had ever set a foot outside Garlemald—much less the capitol—of course. None of them really knew anything of what they were talking about. The babbling of a bunch of young lictors fresh from their training, all trying to impress their peers. Trying to one up each other by acting like their knowledge was more vast than it actually was.</p>
<p>Bellona tried her best to ignore such foolish prattle whenever she overheard it. Though back then she knew very little of Eorzea herself. However, she knew it was a country of rather civilized people and not the half-feral creatures they came up with in their tales. </p>
<p>And especially now, she knew their prattle was foolish. For all she had to do was look at her friends and know it all to be lies and nonsense. D’jahv and Vurrelle and her other adventurer companions laughing together and joking at a table in the Quick Sand. The warm faces of the Scions as they welcomed her home whenever she entered the Rising Stones. The resolve—the hope and love—that shone in the eyes of the people of Ala Mhigo and Ishgard as both worked to rebuild their homes… </p>
<p>When she was younger, Bellona remembered many people of her homeland painting a picture of Eorzea as a lawless and savage place.  But that picture was a fake. She knew what the true thing was like. </p>
<p>And it was beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tooth and Nail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hush now, hush, my dear.” Emet-Selch whispered to the Warrior of Darkness as if he were consoling a child. Her body shook with another wave of despaired sobs. “You need not fight it anymore. You can rest. I’ll be here with you.” A surprising gentleness in his tone.</p>
<p>He cradled her in his arms. It surprised him she even managed to make the journey down here to the Tempest. The Wardens’ Light had robbed her of much of her strength. She had collapsed the moment he had found her. </p>
<p>She was in terrible shape. A lesser soul would have perished soon with all that corrupting Light burning within it. Her skin was cracking like porcelain, light twinkling within the cracks. Her hair was now a stark white colour. She would go through bouts of shivering as if suddenly very cold, and then sweating as if too hot.</p>
<p>The transformation would overtake her soon. She was only delaying the inevitable by still fighting. Only prolonging her suffering. </p>
<p>“You poor thing.” The Ascian murmured as he watched her. He lifted a hand—hesitant at first—and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The woman’s face was strained, as if locked in the clutches of a terrible nightmare. And was this not a nightmare come true for her?</p>
<p>“The Crystal Exarch sent you to your death, didn’t he?” He softly said. “Sent you off on this momentous task…to fight a war for a world that wasn’t even yours. And yet you did it anyway, like the good little hero you are.</p>
<p>“You went on to slay and absorb the Lightwardens. Even when you felt that poisonous Light devouring you from within, you still fought on. You fought tooth and nail for these people—cried for them and bled for them. All to bring them back a night sky.  And yet…in the end the task proved too much for you and you <em>failed</em>.”</p>
<p>At that the Warrior of Darkness seemed to stir. She whimpered and struggled in his arms. </p>
<p>“Emet…Emet I…” She mumbled and his ears perked at the sound of his name on her lips. </p>
<p>However, she only mumbled a few more inaudible things before falling silent again. </p>
<p>He pitied her. He truly did. He had legitimately hoped she would arise victorious. But it seemed the weight her shoulders beared was finally too much. Even heroes had their limits he supposed.</p>
<p>“You were always like that even then.” Emet-Selch told her. “Such a kind heart willing to help everyone—even complete strangers. Always taking on the burden of their troubles on top of your own. Pushing yourself to the edge of your limits for them. And now your recklessness has caught up with you…” </p>
<p>His arms tightened around her. </p>
<p>“But worry not my dear Azem…” He whispered and his hand rested briefly on her cheek. He then stood with the sundered hero still cradled in his arms and turned to take in the city around them. Amaurot. “I am here to clean your mess up…<em>as always</em>. And more importantly,” He added, looking down at her fondly, “You are home now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand shifted around her feet with the breeze. The Amh Araeng sun was steadily rising. All was quiet here in the ruins of Nabaath Araeng.</p>
<p>Bellona had told Thancred and Ryne she would meet them back at the Crystarium later. The time for them to finally return to the Source was upon them. But there was some business she had wanted to take care of herself first. </p>
<p>That had led her here.</p>
<p>For a long time, she stood there in silence, staring dumbly at the ruins. As if waiting for something to happen. But nothing save for the emotions in her heart stirred.</p>
<p>The reunion with Minfilia had felt so short, finding her again just for them to part ways immediately after. It felt unfair. </p>
<p>Before then, she had always assumed that she would see Minfilia Warde again. That she would eventually return to them and it would be like old times. Her warm laughter would once more fill the walls. Her kind smile would be there to greet Bellona whenever she returned from a long journey.</p>
<p>But now…</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s gone. Truly gone this time.</em>
</p>
<p>Why her? The question often tormented Bellona. On those bitter nights filled with tears and angry swears at the Mother Crystal. Why had Minfilia been the one to be taken away? To be denied a life of her own choosing?</p>
<p>The thought brought tears back to her eyes and Bellona did her best to keep them at bay. No…no she would not cry. Not again. She would not want her to cry over her still. Not when she had finally found her peace. </p>
<p>Minfilia had been brave. She had accepted her fate, embraced it even. She didn’t cry out and beg for someone else to be chosen instead as Bellona had done so many times. She walked her path until its end. And she did so without regret.</p>
<p>She would want her to do the same.</p>
<p>And so Bellona brushed the tears away and looked up at the ruins with a smile. “We’re going home now. The Exarch’s plan seems like it might work.” She spoke to the empty air. And when she spoke the words it had finally hit her that was to be her final goodbye to her dearest friend. </p>
<p>It was enough to leave her speechless for a while. For it felt as if she couldn’t find the proper words. Surly such an occasion demanded something special said? Something meaningful?</p>
<p>“You once called me your pillar of strength.” Bellona eventually said to the stirring breeze. “But it was also the same for me—you gave me so much strength. So much hope. And I never got a proper chance to thank you for that. Had I not met you that day in the Waking Sands…well I doubt the world would even have a Warrior of Light now. So thank you, Minfilia. Thank you for everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thancred breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of the warm spring water washing over his sore body. He had heard oft of Camp Bronze Lake and its healing waters. A prefered spot for war veterans looking to soothe old injuries and aches.</p>
<p>His travails on the First had left him used to having his body be limber and strong. And so he was shocked upon returning to the Source to find himself with such little strength. It seemed that having one’s body be bedridden for weeks tended to have that effect.</p>
<p>His limbs felt so heavy and his joints felt stiff. He tired much more easily, as if he hadn’t spent five years hunting and fighting sin eaters. He had not known what to expect when he returned to his body on the Source. But it certainly wasn’t this; he felt like someone’s frail and old grandsire.</p>
<p>The physicians had said that he and the others would gain their strength back in time. And until that time they weren’t allowed afield on mission or to do any strenuous activities. Physical therapy and light exercise was all the activity they were permitted to do. </p>
<p>And though he was loath to sit around Dawn’s Respite while everyone else was out doing important things…Thancred heeded the physician’s words. Better to wait and heal up than to be a liability afield. </p>
<p>“Enjoying the water?” He heard Bellona call to him.</p>
<p>She sat perched at the edge of the springs. Her legs kicking lazily through the water. </p>
<p>“I would more if you’d join me.” Thancred smiled.</p>
<p>“Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?” She teased back.</p>
<p>The staff here at the springs were a rather serious lot when it came to any displays of affection in the springs. Always hovering nearby like hawks whenever couples came in. Ready to reprimand any wandering hands. </p>
<p>“I promise to try.” He gave her a mischievous look.</p>
<p>“You’re going to get us kicked out of here if you insist on misbehaving.” Bellona laughed. “We’re here to help you relax and heal, remember?”</p>
<p>“And I am doing just that,” Thancred told her, “I am just simply inviting you to join me. Come, I know you must be sore yourself from your recent duties. You and the rest of the Scions have had to pick up the slack while we are on leave. Allow yourself more indulgences.”</p>
<p>And Bellona considered him for a moment. A half-smile on her face, her head tilted as she watched him. After what seemed like several minutes, she finally stood and wade her way over to him.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She said with a laugh. “But only if you promise to behave yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lucubration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A late night of work for the Crystal Exarch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lord, you’re still awake this late?”</p>
<p>G’raha looked up at Lyna as she stepped into his study. She was dressed down for the evening, having exchanged her guard uniform for simple civilian wear. He knew not what time she implied when she mentioned how late it was. But it made him very nervous to look at his wall chronometer.</p>
<p>But he could put a bet on extremely late as he became aware of how stiff and sore his body was. He must have been sitting at this desk for hours. </p>
<p>With a grunt, he stretched, feeling his joints protest and crackle. Though he appeared to be a nimble and young man on the outside, on the inside he was an aging old man. And his body knew it. </p>
<p>“Good…evening, Lyna.” He hesitantly greeted as he still was quite unsure of the time. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Come to find that my suspicions have been proven correct.” The woman replied. “You are working late again. Tell me when was the last time you allowed yourself rest?”</p>
<p>“I will rest once my work is finished.” The Exarch simply said.</p>
<p>He looked over his desk; tomes were scattered all over it. Some of them borrowed from Beq Lugg’s library—all studies on the soul. They were so close to a breakthrough. So close to figuring out a way to ferry the Scions back to the Source. The solution dangled tantalizingly…ilms before him. He just needed to reach out and catch it!</p>
<p>He could not rest whilst time ticked away for them. He could not rest while the Warrior of Darkness depended on him—trusted him to get them home. If he had to sacrifice a few nights of sleep to achieve it…so be it.</p>
<p>However, that did not seem to go over well with Lyna. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a disapproving look. Not unlike the ones he used to give her years ago when she was being a troublesome child. </p>
<p>“Know that I am not telling to not work. You have ever been the type to throw yourself into it with a great amount of resolve” She told him as she walked up to the side of his desk. “But I do not think it should be at cost to your personal health.”</p>
<p>He blinked, surprised by the firmness of her words. But then he offered her a bright smile. “I don’t know what you mean. I’ve been faring quite well. I may be advanced in my years but I’m not at the point where I’m slowing down just yet.”</p>
<p>However, even as he said the words, G’raha Tia felt the exhaustion weigh heavy on him. His work with Urianger and Beq Lugg always took so much out of him. And his work during sleepless nights like this one always took away what little energy he had left.</p>
<p>He was working himself ragged. Even Urianger and Beq Lugg had taken notice of it. Advising him to rest when they noticed him pushing himself too far, or offering to take breaks—more for his benefit than theirs of course. </p>
<p>However, he would simply wave off their concerns. He was fine, he was well enough to continue on. He wasn’t sure if his reassurance had them convinced, Lyna certainly wasn’t. </p>
<p>Her look on him seemed to harden. </p>
<p>How the tables have turned! It didn’t seem like that long ago when he was nagging at her to go to bed.  He would have laughed if he knew it wouldn’t earn her ire.</p>
<p>But he also saw something else too in that gaze. Genuine worry and fear. He knew that no matter how much he reassured her it would always be there. For that was how it simply was with people who loved you. And at that, he felt a stab of guilt. There’s so much he’s yet to tell him, so much he’s kept from her. About himself—about the Scions. It was cruel to have raised her practically as his own and yet he kept secrets from her.</p>
<p>And he knew she longed for an explanation for his strange behaviour of late.  She deserved one. But now…now was not the right time. He would find time for it, he swore. But just not now.</p>
<p>Instead, he offered her a tired smile and reached out to take her hand in his. </p>
<p>“Though now that I think about it,” He began, “I am beginning to feel the day’s events weighing on me somewhat. Perhaps I am long overdue for a break. Maybe some tea? That special kind you always make—with the mint.”</p>
<p>And that seemed to soothe her a bit for  the scowl on her face was replaced by a small smile. “I would like that.” She nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of his memories gone. Bits and pieces of himself slowly being lost...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some slight 5.3 spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was losing his memories. </p>
<p>At first it was small things, nothing to cause too much suspicion. A favour someone asked him a week ago forgotten. A long time friend’s name slipping his mind. </p>
<p>And at first he would laugh it off, jest about it. Let friends tease him about being so addle-minded and forgetful. But then came the bigger gaps in his memory. Days forgotten. Faces forgotten. To the point where he could barely recall details of his life before he became Zodiark’s heart.</p>
<p>He and his brothers theorized it had something to do with his separation from Zodiark. Perhaps, he had left a part of himself with the being? Perhaps, there were consequences for separating himself from Zodiark? </p>
<p>Lahabrea—was it Lahabrea or perhaps it was Loghrif—would often voice his concern about his condition. Worry if it were wise for him to be apart from Zodiark for so long. However, Elidibus always soothed his concerns. </p>
<p>“Worry not, I’m sure this is a minor ailment that will soon pass.” He told him with a smile.</p>
<p>But he’d sensed distress in him when he said it. And Elidibus began to suspect that they had this conversation before. And he probably said the very same thing. Just another memory erased from his mind.</p>
<p>The holes only grew bigger after the Sundering. </p>
<p>“Where is Azem?” He had asked one day, looking among his brethren. “It is unlike her to be late when called upon.”</p>
<p>And from the stunned silence he received in response, he realized he had done it again. Forgotten something important. </p>
<p>It was Emet-Selch who had pulled him aside and reminded him of what had happened to their 14th member. And his heart had to relive that terrible stab of betrayal.  </p>
<p>It was like that over the centuries. More of his memories gone. Bits and pieces of himself slowly being lost. What was happening to him? What would happen to him? Would he keep forgetting until he even forgot himself? </p>
<p>“Will you not look at your crystal?” They often asked him.</p>
<p>But nay…nay he could not. He did not want to remember just to forget it all again. To forget once was already painful and distressing enough. To forget a second and third and fourth time would be cruel. </p>
<p>“I am Elidibus. So long as I remember my duty, that is enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Panglossian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Haurchefant offers the Warrior of Light some comforting words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re brooding again.”</p>
<p>Haurchefant’s sing-songy voice pulled her from her reverie. And Bellona frowned at the accusation.</p>
<p>“I am not.”  She grunted.</p>
<p>He had found her on the atop the wall surrounding Camp Dragonhead. Watching the snowflakes drift down as grey evening settled upon them. The Highlands always looked so sad in the dying light of the day. Winter clouds giving the land a somber atmosphere. </p>
<p>“But you are.” Haurchefant insisted as he walked up beside her. Two steaming mugs were in his hands. “You’re not really frowning but there’s a certain look you get. It’s a serious expression, and you always look off in the distance as if your mind is lost somewhere else.” He observed and offered her one of the mugs. “So tell me, what’s on your mind, my friend.”</p>
<p>There was a smile on his face—the man always had a reason to smile. Bellona did not think there’d ever been a day she’d seen him without a beam smile. That was something she had always liked about him. The knight always brought a warmth everywhere he went.</p>
<p>And she didn’t just mean with the hot chocolate currently in his hands. </p>
<p>Bellona graciously accepted the warm mug. Sipping it carefully to help fight off the Coerthan chill. “Nothing…just lost in my thoughts.”  She told him.</p>
<p>“Were it truly nothing, I doubt it would draw you out here to stand alone in the cold.” Haurchefant pointed out. “Staring out at the dullness of the Highlands. Unless…you see something out there interesting that I do not?”</p>
<p>His attempt at trying to lighten the mood. And for his sake, Bellona offered him a weak—albeit forced—smile. Though, he could tell it was not genuine. </p>
<p>There was a pause between them.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking of your fellow Scions?” He eventually asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” She admitted and she felt a sudden lump in her throat. Every time she thought of what fate could have befallen them, her tears threatened to return. </p>
<p>He traced a thoughtful finger around the lip of his mug. “I’ve watched you come out here often. Standing out here as still as a statue, watching as if waiting for someone.” </p>
<p>Bellona said nothing. Not trusting her words. Not trusting herself enough to keep tears at bay.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re still out there somewhere.” Haurchefant told her. “We must only have patience.”</p>
<p>Bellona glanced at him, and then out at the gloomy landscape. “How can you be so positive?” She asked him, her voice so harsh that it even surprised herself. “With as long as it’s been for all we know they could be…”</p>
<p>But she couldn’t find the strength to say what was on her mind. The dreadful thought that had gnawed at her since she first arrived here in Dragonhead. It was a possibility…The Scions were a resourceful bunch. But with that many soldiers bearing down on them? Even when fighting with all their might the odds had been against them.</p>
<p>Suddenly the hot chocolate had left a very unpleasant taste in her mouth. </p>
<p>How long had it been since that terrible and bloody night in Ul’dah? Weeks. For weeks they had hidden here; her, Tataru, and Alphinaud. Since that time they had heard nothing of their companions. Heard nothing of what followed after those awful events.</p>
<p>Someone had come looking for them days later, but it was none of the Scions, nor was it a friend. Brass Blades whose leashes were held by Lolorito. Rumors sent them sniffing around Coerthas. And they had come to the doorstep of Camp Dragonhead presenting a warrant for the arrest of the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.</p>
<p>They had pressed Lord Haurchefant for permission to search the camp. However, he sternly refused them, making use of Ishgard’s reputation for inhospitality, stating that they had no right. The heretics and the Horde gave him and his men enough trouble already without the other city-states coming to poke around in their business. </p>
<p>Apparently, they did not like that. And at one point it even came to yelling and a few instances of pushing. However, sense evidently won over and the Brass Blades backed down, not wanting to start a brawl. They did not need Ishgard as an enemy. </p>
<p>And so they let Lord Haurchefant send them on their way. But not without the threat of consequences for harboring fugitives. </p>
<p>Bellona had felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing and the following day had talked to Lord Haurchefant about them finding asylum elsewhere. Remaining here would only endanger him and his men. And she did not want to sully his good name by having him associate with wanted criminals. </p>
<p>It had only been a small force of Brass Blades that had first harried him. But if Lolorito truly believed that Dragonhead was where his quarry hid, he would only press harder. Perhaps, even get the Alliance leaders involved. And what did the Elder Seedseer and the Admiral think of her? Did they believe her and the Scions to be criminals as well?</p>
<p>But Lord Haurchefant would have none of it. He had smiled at her instead. That warm, kind smile he always greeted her with. </p>
<p>“I vowed to help you and I will.” He had told her that day. “And I will continue to do so until your names are cleared.”</p>
<p>Resolve had burned in his gaze that day. Resolve and determination and pure stubbornness. And he looked at her the same way now. The same gentle smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I am sure because it’s better to believe in our friends than our fears.” He softly said.</p>
<p>The words sent a small stab of guilt through her heart. She looked down into her mug with her face tingling with shame. He was right. He believed in the Scions far more than she did and here she was stewing in despair!</p>
<p>The tears of guilt stung her eyes. “I’m sorry…you’re right. I shouldn’t think like that.” She solemnly told him.</p>
<p>“Come now, there is no need for tears!” The Elezen soothed. And she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his warmth. “It is not my intention to scold you. Merely to remind you to never lose hope. Promise me that, won’t you? I don’t want to hear anymore of these nasty doubts!”</p>
<p>Bellona sniffled and rested her head against him, taking comfort in his closeness. The man was kind—too kind to her and her companions. But she admired his heart. He was a caring and optimistic individual. What’s more, he believed in her. Something needed terribly during such a dark time.</p>
<p>“I promise.” She mumbled, reaching up to brush her tears away before the Coerthan breeze could freeze them to her cheeks. “Or at least I promise to try.”</p>
<p>She felt him hold to her tighter. “That’s good enough.” He said, laughter tinging his words. “Now come, this cold is getting to me. Let us retire inside where it is warmer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never had she felt the warmth and comfort of a real home. </p><p>That was until she met the Scions. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d forgotten where she heard the words spoken, but Ryne recalled someone once saying: “Home is where the heart is.”</p><p>And at first, she wasn’t sure what they had meant by it. </p><p>A home.</p><p>She never really had one. Eulmore never really counted as one. It had been all she knew, where she had spent most of her life. But that had been a life of captivity and imprisonment. Eulmore was no more a home to her than a cage was to a bird.</p><p>Homes were places people belonged. Places they loved and had fond memories about. Places where they  felt safe. And Ryne could not say she had any of such with her very sheltered upbringing. </p><p>Ran’jit had always referred to Eulmore—her cage—as her home. </p><p>“Here you are safe. Here you are protected.” He had said when she had been in one of her bouts of arguing with him. And before he could hear more he’d turn and close the door on her, locking her within her room.  </p><p>Further cementing the feeling that she was actually naught more than a prisoner.</p><p>Never had she felt the warmth and comfort of a real home. </p><p>That was until she met the Scions. </p><p>They were a fascinating group of people. Strong and brave and caring. She could tell they saw each other as more than mere comrades in battle. They legitimately loved each other. They were a family. </p><p>And they had welcomed her into it. Treated her not as a burden—as she so often feared she was—but as one of their own. A part of their little family. </p><p>She was wanted.</p><p>She was loved.</p><p>And with them she realized that a home need not be a place where you belonged. It could be the people you loved as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Foibles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I do care for you, Emet-Selch. And I would hate to see something happen to you because of…lapse in judgement.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shb spoilers and 5.3 spoilers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are too soft with her.” Lahabrea had come complaining to him one day. Stopping him as he was leaving the Capitol Building.</p><p>Hades frowned and was tempted to ask “Who?” but knew better than to play dumb with the Speaker. Especially, when he appeared to be in a foul mood. He knew he was talking about Azem and the recent incident involving Ifrita.</p><p>It had taken much conciliating with the other members of the Convocation when they had found out about her reckless actions. especially, when they heard her poor excuse for doing it. Were Halmarut and Elidibus not on his side—mentioning something along the lines of the particular grape species was a rare and endangered breed and one actually used for medicinal purposes—he was sure Azem would have been removed from her seat right then and there. </p><p>And so the matter was dropped; though only on the condition of Azem offering Lahabrea and apology for using his concept without permission. And a warning that she was only to access such concepts after official approval from the rest of the Convocation.</p><p>Needless to say, Hades had given both her and Hythlodaeus quite an earful for it afterwards. </p><p>“The people look to the Convocation as a source of comfort and leadership.” Hades replied. “I only wish to keep us from fracturing. If the people see us in disunion, they themselves will fall into disunion.”</p><p>However, a grunt from Lahabrea told that he was not convinced. “You’re always protecting Azem whenever she gets into trouble. Even when she displays behaviour unbecoming of a member of the Convocation.” He said. “That has ever been a flaw of yours—a weakness. You cannot stand to let her face the consequences of her actions.”</p><p>He felt a twinge of annoyance in his chest at the other’s words. What right did he have to call him weak? </p><p>“Azem has ever been our endearing troublemaker.” Hades countered, tiredly. He really had no patience for dealing with this. Why had Lahabrea come to him to express his distaste? “And yet her talents and knowledge make her too valuable a member to ever have her replaced. We’ve dealt with her antics before and we shall deal with them as we always have.”</p><p>“Yes, but where will the line be drawn?” Lahabrea sneered. “How long until endearing becomes obstructive? Ever since the Summoning she has continuously defied the Convocation and you have continuously defended her.” And he walked up to the Architect, standing uncomfortably close. “Deny it all you want, but if you continue to prioritize her over the Convocation and your own duties it will lead to your eventual fall.”</p><p>The words were delivered almost like a threat. Cold and serious. And the tension in the hall suddenly felt very thick.</p><p>Hades glared back at Lahabrea. Was the man trying to threaten him? Surely not. </p><p>Seconds of silence past. And Hades finally spoke again. “If you are worried about me losing sight of my duty, then worry not. I swore my loyalty to Zodiark and I meant it.” He tensely said. “I bear his Blessing just as you do. And nothing would ever make me betray it.”</p><p>Lahabrea considered him for a few moments. As if trying to sense a lie in his words. “Let us hope that truly is the case. I do care for you, Emet-Selch. And I would hate to see something happen to you because of…lapse in judgement.”</p><p>That said, the Speaker stepped away and nodded in farewell before being on his way. Hades did not realize how badly he was trembling with fury until after he had left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Argy-bargy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A peaceful morning at Saint Coinach's Find is ruined...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Mor Dhona. Rammbroes took a sip of coffee from his mug, fighting off the chill of the morning air. He watched the bustling activity of the camp as his fellows set up. </p><p>He walked among them, trading greetings and checking how they were all faring; playfully clapping a yawning lad on the back as he tended to the cookfire.  He spent most of his morning shaking off sleep and tending to his own duties around the Find. </p><p>Their expedition into the Crystal Tower was coming along nicely. Already they had learned so much from the secrets locked away within it. And with another foray planned he was looking forward to another good day for them. </p><p>And then he heard it…</p><p>“You are absolutely insufferable!” A familiar voice cried out in exasperation. </p><p>“<em>I’m</em> insufferable? Well you certainly aren’t that much better to deal with!” Shot back another familiar voice. </p><p>Oh…</p><p>It <em>was</em> a quiet and peaceful morning…</p><p>The man rubbed his temple, wondering what exactly had those two going at it again. Their quarrel could be heard all over camp, prompting people to stop in their work and look up with various expressions of curiosity, nervousness, and annoyance. A few gazes even went his way, and Rammbroes knew they were expecting him to intervene as always.</p><p>A bit ruffled that he didn’t at least get to finish his coffee, Rammbroes set it aside to go see what two certain Miqo’te were bickering about now.</p><p>It wasn’t an unusual sight here in Saint Coinach’s Find. The Warrior of Light and G’raha Tia snapping at each other like a pair of ill-mannered dogs. They always had something to argue about. Something one did that set the other off. </p><p>He knew not why the two did not get along. To him they seemed exactly alike in many aspects. Though last time he brought that up, he not only renewed another row between them but neither would speak to him for the rest of the day. </p><p>He found them at the edge of the camp, those working around them trying their best to ignore them. Bellona glaring daggers while G’raha stood there with his arms crossed and chin held high in the air. </p><p>“What in the seven hells are they arguing about now?” Rammbroes sighed as he watched them.</p><p>“No idea.” Muttered a woman as she was unpacking some crates. “Just took to squabbling as they always do. Like oil and water those two are.” She shook her head and turned back to her work. </p><p>“Why must you be so stern and serious all the time?” G’raha snipped, their argument carrying on. “Never did I think the Warrior of Light would have such a stick up her rear.”</p><p>And Bellona bristled with indignation. “Must you be so immature? How were you even allowed to study in Sharlayan when you always act like an annoying little child!” She spat. </p><p>“Well I’m very sorry you come from a people so deprived of humor that you mistake someone having a personality beyond brooding and stoic as immaturity.” The Seeker sniffed.</p><p>When Bellona took a step forward, that was when Rammbroes decided it best to intervene. </p><p>“Aye, aye.” He ejected, stepping in between them. “That’s enough from both of you. It’s too early for such quibbling.”</p><p>His sudden presence surprised them, but it was not enough to discourage a few barbs shot at each other.</p><p>“Arrogant prat.” Bellona leered around the Roegadyn.</p><p>“Imperial brat.” G’raha shot back just as venomously. </p><p>“I said enough!” Rammbroes bellowed in reprimand. And that managed to silence the two of them. Though just to be certain, he both eyed them with a glare. “We’ve work to do here and if I’m being honest the <em>both</em> of you are being mighty immature. If you can’t behave properly, I will see you both dismissed from this expedition.”</p><p>He looked down at the two of them, from Bellona’s stunned expression to G’raha’s gaping one. “We are a team here. And aye, we oft may not like the people we work with but we still work with them because we share a common goal.” He lectured. “If you two wish to be at each other’s throats, then so be it. But do it here in front of everyone. Now no more of this bickering and argy-bargy, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The two Miqo’te stared up at him and then shared a look with each other. A very pained and begrudging one. And a silent agreement seemed to come over them. </p><p>“Yes, Rammbroes…” They sighed in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was not what he had wanted. This death. This chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should be dead.</p><p>Gaius van Baelsar knew this as he limped through the burning wreckage of the castrum. Many times it crossed his mind as he shuffled along, to just sit there and accept his fate. Sit down and let the flames consume his body.</p><p>For what awaited him outside? What awaited him back in the Empire? Naught but mockery and shame. Naught but condemnation and reminders of his failure. </p><p>To die here would be what he deserved. Allow his legacy to fizzle out here…</p><p>The Black Wolf paused and observed the destruction around him. It was as if he’d been cast down to the very seven hells themselves. Fire burned around him, wreckage and fallen bodies of those unable to escape the devastation lay everywhere. Anguish and frustration burned within his breast. </p><p>This was not what he had wanted. This death. This chaos. </p><p>He had sought to pave the path to betterment but had only brought about needless destruction! </p><p>Ah…but who led him down this path? Lahabrea, who had whispered of glory and power when he had proffered forth a hand in aide. It was the Paragon who had led them to the Ultima Weapon. He had helped him unlock its secrets. </p><p>But in the end they were only mere tools—pawns for the Ascian and his brethren in their grand scheme for their god. No better than the beastmen…</p><p>The Ultima Weapon had never been his. This plan had never been his. Even his own bloody thoughts hadn’t even been his! The entire time he had been unknowingly steered by Lahabrea’s will.</p><p>The legatus remembered the feeling of helplessness as his control over the weapon was snatched from him. The horror from witnessing Ultima’s destructive power. The maniacal laughter of Lahabrea as he reveled in the chaos he caused.</p><p>And the Ascian had left him here to die in the flames. A pawn deemed useless for failing him. And thus discarded.</p><p>The ache of anguish within him began to give way to burning anger. </p><p>The Ascians…</p><p>To them men were nothing more than pieces to move on a game board. Their puppets to dangle on strings. For centuries they’ve done this, nudging mankind in the direction they wanted them to go in order to bring about their…Rejoinings. It was enough to make Gaius wonder if all his actions were his own or if they were the result of Ascian meddling.</p><p>He thought of Black Rose and his many other sins. Were they his own or were they brought about because of the Paragons? How many men served as mere masks for the creatures? How many like him had the creatures whispering in their ears, driving their actions? How deep did their corruption go within the Empire? Was Garlemald naught but a tool for them to sow chaos and war with?</p><p>It truly seemed like dying here would be a better fate. Better than returning to a home tainted by the Ascians’ influence. But nay—<em>nay</em> to die here would be to accept his fate as Lahabrea’s discarded pawn. And he was no one’s pawn—no one’s tool to be used.</p><p>Eorzea…and it’s darling hero adventurer could wait another day. Vengeance filled his being and he had a new mission—a new purpose. He would hunt down every last one of these Ascians. Drag them from the shadows they hid in. And he would put them to the blade!  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Beam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was an idiot...but he was her idiot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after the level 77 solo duty in Amh Araeng.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re such an idiot.”</p><p>Bellona had scolded him for the tenth time as she dabbed the blood away from his face. Thancred had been keeping count. And knowing there was no arguing about his recent stupidity, he could only smile while she fretted over him.</p><p>“Such a bloody idiot.”</p><p>Eleventh.</p><p>They sat outside Malikah’s Well, prepping to go in and hunt down the Lightwarden. His wounds for the most part had been tended to by Urianger and Y’shtola. But Bellona still insisted on pulling him aside to worry over him—at least to clean blood off his face.</p><p>Her touch is gentle despite her obvious frustration with him. Dabbing the cloth at his face almost affectionately as she cleaned him up. </p><p>He smiled. Bellona wasn’t truly mad at him. She put on a good show of it but he could tell. Perhaps, more worried than anything, but not furious.</p><p>She caught his expression. “Wipe that dumb smirk off your face.” She grumbled.</p><p>“I apologize, I can’t help it. What with this lovely visage before me and all.” He hoped that charm would soothe her.</p><p>However, Bellona merely glared at him. “That’s not getting you out of this. Do you have any idea how worried you had me?” She continued to scold. “You nearly got yourself killed. And if I came back and found you dead…” Her words caught in her throat and she shook her head before going back to silently dabbing at his face.</p><p>He let his smile fall away. Perhaps, she was more upset than he thought? Thancred winced remembering the fearful look on her face when she first saw his sorry condition. He had not thought he would worry her so much.</p><p>Though if he were being honest, a part of him had not expected to survive the encounter. Ran’jit had always been a difficult opponent and he had to push himself to the edge to force him into retreat. As he laid there on the ground, his body finally spent, he had been relieved that he at least gave Bellona and Ryne a chance to escape. </p><p>They were safe and that’s all that mattered. And he would be able to draw his last breath in peace knowing that. But upon seeing how his mere brush with death had worried her, he felt guilty for the thought.</p><p>“I just got you back, Thancred.” When Bellona spoke again, drawing him from his thoughts. Her voice was hushed. “I couldn’t lose you again…especially for good.”</p><p>“I know, I know…” He softly said. And he reached up to take her hands in his. “But I’m fine. See?”</p><p>She looked up at him, trying to look stern but he could see the fear and sorrow glistening in her eyes. Trying her best not to cry in front of him and their companions. Such was always a terrible habit of hers. Trying to appear strong when she didn’t have to.</p><p>He pressed his lips against her finger tips, smiling when she bashfully looked away from him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He told her. “I care not if the gods themselves come down and try to tear us from each other…I’m not leaving you.” He promised.</p><p>Never again.</p><p>Bellona glanced back at him, her expression had softened a bit. Though her brow was still drawn low, he could tell most of her frustration had abated. “I will hold you to that.” She told him. </p><p>He chuckled. “I know you will.” And he leaned forward to steal a kiss. Not caring if the others saw them or what they would think of the exchange. He was terribly tired anyway of secret relationships. </p><p>He felt her lips curve into a smile as she kissed him back. Her hand reaching up to playfully comb her fingers through his hair. The sensation sending a pleasant shock through his aching body. However, before he could truly revel in it…</p><p>“Oh will you two come on already! You can slobber all over each other’s faces after we’ve slayed the Warden!” Came Alisaie’s irritated shout.</p><p>It seemed in their enthusiasm, they briefly forgot about their companions standing just mere yalms away. Bellona pulled away from him, her cheeks blushing dark red. A bashful smile on her face. </p><p>“Ah yes…she’s right. Best we save the victory kisses until after we defeat the Lightwarden.” Thancred jested, knowing his own face was burning red.</p><p>Bellona shook her head at him and gave a playful roll of her eyes. </p><p>“This doesn’t change anything. I’m still mad at you.” Bellona told him as she stood, dusting herself off so she could join their waiting friends. </p><p>And Thancred would have believed her…if he hadn’t seen her grinning when she said it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just this once…she’d allow herself to be selfish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can bring him back to you.” The Ascian whispered to her. A hand caressed Bellona’s cheek, gentle and cold. “That is what you want, isn’t it? To have your darling knight back?”</p><p>Yes. </p><p>“I can show you how to bring him back. It’ll be as if that awful day never happened.” The Ascian continued, with a voice soft and sympathetic. “He’ll be in your arms again and I can make it so you never have to part again.”</p><p>She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Could feel the still very raw wound within her ache. And the Ascian’s words seeped into that wound. Tempting her. Enticing her.</p><p>She knew the wrongness of what the creature proposed. She knew that it was against everything she ever fought for. That to even consider the Ascian’s words was a betrayal in itself. The Paragons were beings of chaos, and this offer would not come without its consequences.</p><p>And yet she was still tempted. The sorrow within her drowning out thoughts of logic. </p><p>Haurchefant. Dear Haruchefant…She would give anything to see him again. See his smile, hear his laughter, feel his warm arms around her. </p><p>He had died while protecting her. Died right there in her arms. It wasn’t fair. Those around her shouldn’t have to die because of her. He hadn’t deserved to die like that! If it hadn’t been for her he’d…</p><p>“You’ve sacrificed so much, dear crystal bearer. You’ve given people so much.” The Ascian gently said in that same enticing tone. “Isn’t it time to take for yourself for once? Don’t you deserve to be selfish? Just this once?”</p><p>Bellona shivered and she could feel her heart fluttering in her throat.</p><p>Allow herself to be selfish…</p><p>She looked up at the Ascian, staring into that glowing sigil.</p><p>Just this once…she’d allow herself to be selfish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. When Pigs Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cid isn't very happy about Jessie's choice in "consultant".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No. Absolutely not. He’s not staying here.” Cid nan Garlond protested. Red in the face and trembling with fury. </p><p>However, his deputy president stared him down fearlessly. Her arms crossed over her chest. Jessie Jaye was not a woman easily intimidated. “Like it or not, Nero is staying here.” She firmly said, a warning in her gaze. “He’s one of the only people around with vast knowledge of Allagan technology. We need him.”</p><p>“No we bloody don’t.” The engineer shot back. “We can easily go without him on this.” </p><p>And he truly doubted Nero was the only one around Eorzea with vast expertise on Allagn technology. He’s met many sharp scholars trained on the topic. Anyone one of them would do just as well. </p><p>He didn’t trust Nero tol Scaeva anywhere near such technology. Didn’t trust that the man didn’t possess ulterior motives for joining them. And what was it Jessie said she brought him in for? As a consultant? </p><p>He could already hear the condescending commentary, unwanted and unnecessary. Nero was the last person he’d ever accept help from in an endeavor like this. Aye he would help—help himself to an array of dangerous technology before deserting them. It would be like with the World of Darkness again. The man would get himself into trouble again and Cid would be expected to help clean it up.</p><p>“He’s not staying.” Cid pressed. “We cannot trust him.”</p><p>However, Jessie fixed him with a hard gaze that said that she was not not budging. And she pointed a scolding finger at him “He’s staying. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to track down someone in hiding from the Empire? Not an easy task.” She told him. “His knowledge will be useful and we need someone there to help keep you reined in.”</p><p>Keep him reined in? Cid had an indignant response on his tongue but Jessie cut him off.</p><p>“And I’m quite aware of his untrustworthiness. Which is why the Alliance will have soldiers keeping an eye on him the entire time.” She informed him. “And if you’re truly worried he’ll stir up that much trouble, perhaps you should ask Bellona to help keep an eye on him? He seems to have a bit of respect for her and will likely behave himself in her presence.”</p><p>Cid wanted to protest more…but he supposed she had a point. Still, he would take no join in working with Nero. He didn’t trust the man and didn’t care for dealing with his arrogance. But he knew Jessie Jaye. And once that woman put her mind to something, there was no convincing her to turn around on it.</p><p>And he heaved a sigh, his shoulders drooping with it in defeat. “Fine.” He yielded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Irenic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She never wanted this. She never wanted any of this. Not this war. Not this violence. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do it then, traitor!” The imperial soldier spat from where he laid on the ground.</p><p>There in the Ghimlyt Dark it felt like a nightmare come to life. Men and men cried out around her; screaming in anger and fear and pain as they fought. The sound of steel clashing, accompanying their voices. The scent of smoke and ceruleum and blood choked the air.</p><p>Bellona stood there trembling. Her bow felt heavy in her hands.</p><p>The imperial soldier stared at her in hatred. His helm had been split and blood trickled down over his brow. In the flickering fires she could see his uniform darkened with blood from other hidden wounds. He was weaponless.</p><p>Weaponless and ready to die.</p><p>“Do it, traitor!” He snarled again. “This is what you bloody want, isn’t it?”</p><p>She’s struck down many an enemy before. So why was this any different? Why was she frozen in terror now? </p><p>Because her enemy was defenseless and injured. Because despite the venom in his words she could see the fear in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>She looked up, seeing the chaos around her. Magitek burned, ceruleum ran in rivers mixing with blood. The hatred and anger electrified the air around her like levin. One would fell an enemy only to fall themselves soon after to the steel of another. She saw many bodies laying on the ground, unmoving. Heard many voices cry out in sorrow and vengeance for their fallen friends. </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>She never wanted this. She never wanted any of this. Not this war. Not this violence. </p><p>She wanted peace. She wanted to save Garlemald not…not stain her hands with the blood of her kith and kin!</p><p>Tears stung her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very ill as she looked at the wounded man before her. Slowly backing away as the weight of her actions and crimes suddenly fell down on her. The realization of where this path would lead dawned on her. </p><p>She wasn’t on the path to peace. But on the one that would see the Empire burned. And she would be expected to take the first torch…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Paternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryne has a favor to ask</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I ask something of you?”</p><p>Ryne had suddenly appeared at the door to their inn room. </p><p>Thancred glanced at Bellona standing behind him and then back at Ryne. “What?” He carefully asked. </p><p>“I…was hoping to borrow some money.” The girl shyly answered.</p><p>Thancred arched a brow. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “Why?”</p><p>He thought he heard a snicker from Bellona, but didn’t spare her a glance.</p><p>Ryne blushed and went to fidgeting. “Well, I wanted to spend the day with Gaia. We had some stuff planned today and needed…some spending money.”</p><p>He frowned. He had no reason to worry about Gaia. The girl had a bit of an attitude but he didn’t think it was anything that would badly influence Ryne. In fact, he was glad the girl would have a friend her age to keep her company when they’d gone. </p><p>But still teenagers were teenagers…</p><p>“And where do you plan on going?” He firmly asked.</p><p>“Just around here in the Crystarium!” Ryne reassured. “Gaia said she heard about a woman who comes around the markets sometimes to sell these really rare trinkets she’s found while traveling around Norvrandt. And she wanted to see some for herself. Then we were planning on having lunch. That’s all I promise!”</p><p>“Oh come on, Thancred.” He heard Bellona petition. She came up beside him, resting a hand on his arm. “What harm could it be to let a couple of girls have some fun?”</p><p>A fair point. </p><p>“Will it just be you and Gaia?” He asked.</p><p>Ryne tilted her head thoughtfully. “Well I was thinking about inviting Alisaie along.” She told him. “She’s been working a lot of late at Journey’s Head and I don’t know if she’s been allowing herself breaks. I also think she and Gaia would get along great too.”</p><p>Thancred considered her for a moment, drumming his fingers against his arm. </p><p>“Alright,” He eventually said and reached in his pocket and pulled out his coin purse. And after counting out what he felt would serve as a proper amount of spending money, he handed it over. “Just stay out of trouble.”</p><p>The girl’s face lit up as she accepted the allowance. As it was actually more than she expected. Though on that she knew better to complain. “Thank you!” She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.</p><p>Thancred who was surprised by the hug let out a laugh and patted her head. “Just promise to behave.” </p><p>“I promise.” She said as she pulled away. And with a wave to Bellona she was off, excitedly sprinting down the hall. </p><p>“You know, you’re getting good at this.” Bellona told him.</p><p>“At what?” Thancred asked as he fondly watched Ryne disappear down the stairs.</p><p>“At being a father.”</p><p>The observation surprised him. But as he thought about it a smile was brought to his face. “Aye…I suppose I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Splinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another quiet night spent in Dawn's Respite, wondering the fate of her friends...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's the final chapter! I didn't have the energy or inspiration to do all thirty days but I'm proud of what I got done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were being picked off one by one. Divided and separated. Each time they heard that awful voice Calling to them another one of the Scions fell. Bellona wondered how many more people it would take from her. And when it would be her turn to collapse next. </p><p>She sat in Dawn’s Respite looking over the fallen bodies of her friends. It was nice that they all at least looked at peace. As if simply all asleep. How she wished it were that simple. There were special tonics for healing sleeping sicknesses. But unfortunately none for those who’ve had their souls plucked from their bodies.</p><p>In fact, there seemed to be no cure for such an ailment. She’d watched many a mage and scholar come in to examine her friends. And they could only offer perplexed shakes of their heads. </p><p>Whatever was happening to them, the only way to reverse it would be to retrieve their souls from whenever they’d been spirited away. But she didn’t even know where that was. And Krile’s observation still haunted her.</p><p>As if their souls had simply…vanished.</p><p>What did that even mean?</p><p>They weren’t dead, the Elder Seedseer had told her. Their souls and their minds simply weren’t inhabiting their bodies right now. But the body needed the soul. And prolonged existence of the soul outside the body couldn’t be good. </p><p>They would have to figure out how to help the Scions soon. </p><p>Her family was slowly falling apart…</p><p>Despair and sorrow ached in her chest. Her dear Thancred—whom she had just gotten back—had been snatched from her again. Y’shtola and Urianger—the wisest of them all and perhaps the only ones who could’ve figured this out—had both been taken at the same time. Alphinaud…poor Alphinaud—how she hated she had let him go off alone—had suffered it all on his own. Then Alisaie…she had promised that they would not be separated—promised they’d be alright…</p><p>What was this mysterious voice? Was it something good? Was it something bad? It made her sick worrying about what kind of place or person kept her friends’ souls.</p><p>Suddenly, Dawn’s Respite felt very cold and she found herself trembling. </p><p>“Bellona?”</p><p>Startled, she turned around to see Tataru standing there in the doorway. She saw sympathy in the other woman’s eyes. As well as a tiredness that hinted she had probably been crying recently. But she wore a brave smile for the Warrior of Light.</p><p>“Tataru.” Bellona sniffled, for she had been rather close to tears of frustration herself. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The woman shuffled into the room. “I-I came to check on you. How long have you been in here?” She asked.</p><p>How long had she been in here? She didn’t know. Often, she came in here whenever she could; just to sit and keep them company. Sometimes she’d talk about what was going on at the front. Sometimes she’d read to them. Other times when she was sure she had no one else as any audience she’d sing for them. </p><p>As if somehow wherever their souls were, they’d appreciate it.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She admitted. “Probably a few bells…”</p><p>She saw worry flash across the other’s expression. “Come you’ve been up long enough. You need to get sleep in a proper bed.” She gently scolded. “The Alliance might need you soon.”</p><p>And Bellona thought to open her mouth to protest. </p><p>“Please.” Tataru interrupted. And she let the concern slip into her face again.</p><p>Bellona sagged—she was right. And as admitting it flipped a switch, she suddenly felt very, very tired at that moment. With the Scions already perpetual danger of collapsing it would not do to add another thing to worry the others about.</p><p>“Alright…” She nodded and stood from her chair. “I’ll get some rest. But promise me you’ll wake me should any news come?”</p><p>“Of course.” Tataru smiled gently. “Now off you go. I’ll keep an eye on them for a while this time.” She shooed her out the door.</p><p>And she allowed herself to be ushered to the door. Though she gave her companions’ bodies one last pained look.</p><p>Whatever this voice was. Whoever this person is. If she found them…she would make sure they paid. Strike her down all they wanted. Kick while she was still on the ground. But touching her friends was crossing a line.</p><p>She knew not when it would be her turn to be spirited away. But when she was she had a fist and some choice words ready to greet the perpetrator with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>